


Impressions

by hakubo



Series: Teen wolf drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not what it looks like,” is the first thing that comes out of his dad's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Впечатления](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202848) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



“This is not what it looks like,” is the first thing that comes out of his dad's mouth when Stiles comes home for Christmas break two hours early to find his dad in the kitchen, holding a huge, greasy, totally illegal and unacceptable cheeseburger while sitting across from the most gorgeous guy Stiles has ever seen in his life. Which, you know, says something about just how gorgeous that is since he goes to college in New York. Seriously, that face should be fucking illegal, even with his mouth full and smudged with mayo.

“It looks like you are eating a cheeseburger. A cheeseburger you should not be eating, by the way, because you promised. You promised, dad.”

His dad sighs and puts down the burger. “It is what it looks like.”

“I know it is, because I can see it.” He turns to the gorgeous dude. “And who are you?” he asks and his dad groans something that resembles Stiles' name and the guy is staring at him with the burger halfway to his mouth. Stiles makes an impatient gesture and waits until the guy swallows (okay, that mouth and swallowing and thinking about sex in front of his dad is a really bad idea).

“Derek Hale,” he says and Stiles blinks, because his voice is most definitely not what he was expecting, not as deep and gruff, but instead he sounds young. And hot. He's starting to suspect he was going to find everything this dude - Derek Hale - does extremely hot.

“Derek is my new deputy,” his dad says because Stiles is just standing there staring at Derek. Stiles clears his throat and looks away, at his dad who is looking at him with amusement and like he knows exactly what he's thinking so in retaliation Stiles steals the rest of his burger, sits down on the chair and proceeds to eat it,staring defiantly at his dad who is instead looking longingly at the burger, all the while incredibly conscious of the way Derek's knee is pressing against his thigh. When he's done he turns to Derek.

“So. Derek. Let me tell you of the ban on unhealthy food since you're apparently unaware of it,” Stiles says and his dad just groans again and gets up to get ready for work. He grins at Derek and Derek grins back, and holy fucking shit, he's screwed. And he's only been home for ten minutes.


End file.
